


Holy sacrifice

by mxvious



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Humour?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxvious/pseuds/mxvious
Summary: Just a short one-shot of the boys being their usual selves.
Kudos: 9





	Holy sacrifice

"Behold, my grand sacrifice to the holy spirits of this building, who must still suffer, never finding their peace and who will forever hunt this holy ground", Shane said in a dramatic voice, placing his sacrifice in the middle of the floor, right next to Ryan's feet. It was dusty, just like every other building they had been to.

The smaller man watched every movement with confusion. "Your sacrifice is... a Dorito?" He shouldn't have been surprised, really, he should have expected this ridiculous action from his partner after all those years that they had been hunting ghouls together but Shane never ceased to amaze him with his sarcasm while Ryan himself, almost peed his pants in every location they went to.

"You said, the soul of Mexicans haunt this building", Shane replied.

"You're being racist", the other jokingly explained with a smile and a pair of raised eyebrows.

Shane leaned in, only being two inches in front of Ryan's face to emphasise his point "I'm being authentic". He cracked a smile, which only made Ryan roll his eyes in return. "Besides", he continued, backing away again and playing with the strap of the bag around his shoulder "it was the only thing I had with me that I could sacrifice in any way. You once googled how to contact a ghost on WikiHow and it said exactly that.", he reasoned, while letting his head fall to right. Ryan was about to roll his eyes again but decided against it. After all, they still had an episode to film.

"I was not a professional back then", he admitted with a shrug. Shane suddenly bursted out laughing, bending down to his knees and almost dropping the camera. With a loud _thud_ , he finally landed on his ass, still not having stopped his manic laughter. "What?" Shane tried to calm himself down with a few deep breaths but couldn't shut down the bubbles of pure amusement that just didn't seem to come to an end any time soon. Ryan was still looking very perplexed, not knowing what was happening and why his co-worker was behaving like that but he couldn't stop a little smile from creeping up his lips. "What has gotten into you?"

Shane finally seemed to slowly catch himself after another minute. He got up to his long legs and wiped the tears of joy from his cheeks "You really.... you really think you're a professional now?" He asked, still a little out of breath.

"Well... I-"

"So you're a professional at what... Talking to air?! You don't need experience or training for that".


End file.
